


I Heard That Sound

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: Starsky is on the hunt for a mouse.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	I Heard That Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a "Trivia Thursday" canon dialogue prompt.

Hutch came out of the bathroom dressed only in jeans, with a towel draped around his neck, to find his partner stalking around the greenhouse, a scowl on his face.

He leaned against the doorframe for a moment, watching, before he asked “Starsk…what are you doing?”

“Looking for mice.”

”Mice?”

“Yes…mice!” Starsky rounded on his partner, pointing a finger in his face. “You, my friend, have mice!”

“You saw a mouse?”

“No,” Starsky mumbled as he turned back to looking through the plants. “But I heard it.”

Hutch chuckled as he turned and moved into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. “I don’t know what you heard, babe, but I’m pretty sure I don’t have mice.”

Starsky stalked into the kitchen. “Yeah? Well, last night, as were were….ya know…” he waved his hand in the general direction of the bed “just when you were about to…ya know…” he bobbed his head to make sure Hutch understood what he meant “I heard it. A high-pitched squeak. And it’s not the first time, either. I’ve been hearin’ it for a while now and, I’m tellin’ ya, Hutch, I’ve had it. I will NOT have a mouse running around watching us….ya know.”

Hutch smiled. He had planned to spend this day off cleaning up the greenhouse and now he had a way to get his partner's help. "Alright. Let me finish my coffee, put on my shoes then we'll both go through all the plants to see if we can find your mouse."

Mollified, Starsky poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table to wait. They would tear apart that greenhouse and find that little invader. He'd show his partner. And he was not going to let this mouse win this battle.

~*~*~*~*~

It had been a successful week at the station. Presented with what they thought was a simple robbery case, they worked their magic, running down leads, bouncing ideas off each other and, in three days, managed to break a multi-state robbery ring that the Feds had been working on for months. Their resounding success had earned them a three-day weekend.

Hutch was in the final lap of his morning run, trying to decide how to spend their free days. They could drive down to San Diego for that Auto Show…Starsky would enjoy that. Or they could spend a few days up north at that little private beach they'd found. Or they could spend the entire weekend in bed. Hutch smiled at that last idea as he climbed the steps to the second floor.

He entered his apartment to total silence. On alert, he scanned the layout. Normally, Starsky would be finished his shower and be in the kitchen, making breakfast, bopping along to whatever music was playing on the radio. Or he'd be sitting on the sofa, drinking his coffee while he read the paper, the stereo playing one of his albums.

But, with Starsky here, there was never this silence.

Scanning the area once more, he called out. "Starsk?"

"In here." The sullen reply came from the bedroom alcove.

Hutch slowly walked over to the area, to find his lover, dressed only in his black bikini underwear, sitting on the floor amongst the pieces of Hutch's dismantled brass bed. Stunned, he looked around at the mess then back at his partner.

Starsky slowly looked up at him, embarrassment evident in his face.

"I thought he was in the bed."

Hutch looked at the pieces of his bed then back at his partner. "He who?" Then realization hit. "The mouse???"

"We didn’t find him last week when we went through the greenhouse," Starsky explained as he climbed to his feet. "And I thought maybe, just maybe we'd chased him away. But, I'm tellin' ya, Hutch…he's still here. I heard him last night and then again this morning when..ya know…"

"So you decided that the mouse was hiding in the bed?"

"Yeah!"

"And did you find anything?"

Deflated, Starsky hung his head. "No…

Seeing how upset Starsky was, Hutch moved closer and wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him in and placing a kiss on his neck.

"C'mon," he said, running his hands up and down Starsky's back. "Let's put this all back together then I'll take you out for breakfast."

Starsky stepped back. "But…"

"Breakfast…my treat." Hutch held him at arms length, smiling. "We'll figure this out, babe. I promise."

"Your treat?" Hutch nodded and Starsky smiled. "Anywhere I want to go?"

Hutch rolled his eyes, smiled and nodded. Giving in brought a huge smile to his partner's face. Looking around at the mess, he smacked Starsky's ass. "Put some clothes on and let's get this thing back together."

~*~*~*~*~

The bed was reassembled, breakfast (huevos rancheros at Paco's Tacos) was enjoyed and various shopping tasks were completed.

As they finished putting the groceries away, Hutch walked up behind Starsky, sliding his arms around his lover's waist and placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." Starsky turned in the embrace and, smiling, kissed the tip of Hutch's nose. "What do you want to do?"

"Well," Hutch smiled. "we have the rest of the day. Hell, we have the entire weekend. I thought maybe…" he cocked his head towards the alcove behind them. "…we could…ya know."

At his partner's huge smile, Hutch started backing into the alcove, pulling Starsky along with him.

As they reach the bed, Hutch pulled his lover close, devouring his lips until the need to breath forced them to break away. Smiling, they both quickly divested themselves of their clothes and connected again in another bruising kiss that toppled them onto the bed, Starsky landing on top of his partner.

"I've got you now." Starsky smiled. Straddling his lover's waist, he began placing kisses, first on Hutch's forehead, then on each eyelid, nose, chin, avoiding the waiting lips. Moving further down, he continued placing kisses, to Hutch's adam's apple, the little hollow of his throat, the middle of his chest. 

He felt the cock behind him begin to lengthen as he worked his magic with lips and tongue on first the right nipple, then the left. Starsky was about to move down to the valley of Hutch's navel when, suddenly, he found himself on his back, completely covers by a blanket of hot blondness.

"Hey," he chuckled. "I wasn't finished yet."

"Yeah," Hutch smiled down at his lover, a bit breathless. "Well, I would have been 'finished' if I'd let you go on." He flexed his hips, rubbing his hardened cock against his partner's.

At Starsky's smile, Hutch began his assault on one of his lover's erogenous zones…the right ear, using his tongue to outline the shell and probe inside, his teeth to nip and tug on the lobe. At Starsky deep moan, Hutch transferred his attention to the other ear. As he felt the cock beneath him lengthen and harden and Starsky's moans increase, he moved his attention down to the twin paps snuggled with the dark curls. Using teeth and tongue, he had his lover moaning and flexing, unable to keep still.

"Oh, god…oh, god…babe…" He gasped breathlessly "I'm gonna…gonna come."

"We can't have that…not yet." 

Smiling, Hutch snaked his hand down his lover's body to wrap his finger around his ball sac and, giving is a gentle squeeze and tug, continued his oral exploration of Starsky's chest.

"Stop!"

At his partner's urgent cry, Hutch sat up, startled, his eyes searching Starsky's face.

"What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No." Starsky shook his head. "It's just…I…"

"What?"

“I just heard that sound, Hutch”

Stunned, Hutch stared at his partner a moment. "You….you heard the mouse?"

"Yeah." Starsky, still a little breathless, nodded. "Just a moment ago, after I said I was gonna come…and you said something….and…I heard it!"

Hutch's forehead creased in thought then a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Could it be…" He leaned back over his lover. "…this sound you heard?" Hutch gave his partner's balls another squeeze and tug…and Starsky let out a short series of high pitched squeaks.

Starsky stared up at Hutch, eyes wide in realization then, as he threw his arm across his eyes, his entire body flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, god…I…I can't believe…all this time….it's …it's me." Moving his arm, he glared up at Hutch. "Why didn’t you tell me it was me? Why didn't you tell me I make that noise?"

"I didn't know, babe…I didn't know that was the noise you were hearing."

"Oh, god," Starsky covered his eyes again. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" hutch asked as he gently kissed his partner. When he got no response, he slowly moved Starsky's arm from across his eyes and looked down at him, lovingly.

"I love that you make that little sound." He kissed his lover's nose. "And I love that I'm the only person that came make you make that sound." He kissed his lover's left then right eyelid. "I love everything about you…your bubble butt, your bowed legs, your lousy Bogie imitation…"

Starsky chuckled at that comment and Hutch placed his hand against his lover's cheek. "And I love your little squeaks." Leaning down, Hutch claimed his lover's lips in a passionate kiss.

As they broke apart, breathless, Starsky smiled. "Well…if that's the case…why don't you make me squeak again…then I get to see if I can get you to make some little noises."

Hutch smiled and returned to his assault of his lover's nipples, having him moaning and breathless in a short matter of time.

And in the doorway of the alcove, a little grey mouse sat up on its haunches, watching the action.


End file.
